mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Trouble Hills (episode)
Double Trouble Hills is the Ninth episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the ninth episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is going to his house. He finishes an application and then he prints it himself and then finishes printing it. He keeps it at his table and then he goes to see Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) who is going to give enough things so that it will be right for him to say and do and then he tells Alfred Packer see ya soon bye I will see you in a while. He goes to tell Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) and Alfred Packer that it was right to do so and then he tells Polly Pry see you later I gotta go see James Humphrey and then he says alright. He goes to talk with James Humphrey (Matt Stone) who knows the way and then he goes to tell him a special report and then he says the report is good and I'm glad it is right and then he gives him a thank you. He goes to the party to tell George Noon (Dian Bachar) and then he tells him at a meet and then he says this is a good thing right and then he says that's right my friend. He goes to tell David (Dave Filoni), Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride), Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth), Joe (Robert Vaughn), Lisa Packer (April Stewart) and Paul Packer (Daran Norris) who knows the way to regret or remember. He is approached by a cannibal named Tai (Jay Acovone) and then he fights him and then he shoots and kills Tai and then he leaves Tai down on the ground and then walks away afterwards and then moves. *He goes to the police station and then he walks in and then tells a police officer named Jimmy (Mark Harmon) to help and then he is attacked by a thug named Walt (Joe Morton) and then Walt beats up Simon and then Walt is arrested by Jimmy and then Walt is locked up and then he gives Walt a job and then he leaves the police station and then Walt has throat cancer and then he dies from throat cancer and then leaves the police station and then Jmmy catches throat cancer and then he dies from it and then goes to his car. He goes to meet Alfred Packer and his daughter named Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) and then he is approached by Borat (Mario D'Leon) and then Borat attacks Liesel Packer and then Liesel Packer tells Borat to leave and then Borat has a stroke and then he dies from a stroke caused to him and then Simon Packer walks to his car to leave. He drives away from Liesel Packer and Alfred Packer so that he can make a better escape and then he gets away. *He goes to meet up with himself to get more even and then he is approached by a psycho named Joe who is a antagonist and then Joe beats him up and then a Psycho named Cheech (Nick Mancuso) and then he wants to kill him and then he takes a knife and then he kills Cheech with a knife and then he leaves the area and then he returns to his car and then drives to the campus. He is approached by Lisa Packer and then she calls a criminal named Riz (Sylvester Stallone) in and then he tells Riz to stand back and then Lisa Packer abuses Riz and then she tells Riz nobody gets in my way and then she kills Riz once again and then he leaves Lisa Packer and then tells her I had enough with you today. He is approached by an abusive father named Paul Packer and then he mentally abuses him physically and then he fights Paul Packer and then he is chased down to a chop shop by Paul Packer and then Paul Packer throws him out and then takes him to a chop shop to know this is incorrect. *He tells Paul Packer this is a dark comedy tv series so you know it is and then Paul Packer says you are correct this is a dark comedy tv show right and then he says your right and then Paul Packer's biker named Vinny (Jamie Kennedy) and then Vinny takes a knife to kill him and then Simon Packer takes Paul's knife and then he kills him with it and then he leaves the chop shop and then leaves Paul Packer alive. He goes outside to tell a car ship dealer named Lester (Jamie Foxx) who is giving him an answer to do so and then he gives him right answers and then they talk about how the day is going and then Lester tells him good job today and then he becomes a member who helps him alot and then he says good job for helping me and then he said it's good right and then he keeps it up for him and then he gives him water to drink and then he drinks water and then drinks it. He goes to his car and then he tells Lester good times today and then he says bye thanks and goes. He goes back to his house and then he tells Alfred and George Noon to make sure you keep the work up and then he goes to check up on him so that it will be better off to remember things you know this. Deaths *Tai - Shot and killed by Simon Packer. *Walt - Dies from throat cancer. *Jimmy - Dies from throat cancer. *Borat - Dies from a stroke. *Cheech - Killed by Simon Packer. *Riz - Killed by Lisa Packer. *Vinny - Killed by Simon Packer. Incarcerated *Walt - Arrested by Jimmy for beating him and Simon Packer up.